Odaiba Memories II
by Anitikis
Summary: Luego de que Matt volviera de su gira, las cosas estan un poquito fuera de lugar... viejas y nuevas rivales, amores, pleitos y ganas de divertirse! Continuacion de Odaiba Memories!
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, lastima! T-T_

Capitulo 1: Sorpresas, llegadas y conflictos

El aeropuerto de Odaiba era un total caos debido a que al día siguiente comenzaban las clases, o como algunos lo decían "comenzaba la condena". Las vacaciones habian pasado volando, y en ese pasó muchos recuerdos o memorias para jóvenes de Odaiba. Esa tarde Matt regresaba de su gira, sus amigos como siempre fueron a esperarlo, aunque no estaban todos presentes, algunos por motivos personales y otros por razones de fuerza mayor… mucho mayor:

-¿Ya pensaste que le diremos a mi hermano? Mira que es muy difícil engañarlo- le pregunto Tk a Tai

-Dímelo a mi…- le respondió- cuando perdí su camisa favorita ni siquiera me creyo que me la robo el mounstro de la ropa sucia-

-(Ni yo me creería eso)- pensó el rubio

-¿Y si le decimos la verdad? Al fin y al cabo es lo más conveniente-

-No ellos deben hablarlo, mejor no entrometernos, ahora solo hay que tratar de que no sospeche que paso algo- dijo la menor Kamiya entrando en la conversación

-¿Dónde esta Sora? Creí que habían ido juntas al baño-

-Si… pero esta hablando con su mama por teléfono-

-Chicos- intervino Tk- piensen rápido por que ahí viene Matt

Todos entraron en un ataque de pánico ¿Qué le dirían? Trataron de ocultarse entre la gente pero Ishida logro verlos y se acerco sonriendo hacia sus amigos, pero su sonrisa se borro al no encontrar a su novia, si bien se habían reconciliado antes de que él se fue, se le cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que algo había pasado por la expresión de sus amigos, pero prefirió averiguarlo luego…

-¡Tai!- grito saludándolo

-(Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, piensa rápido)- se le cruzo por la cabeza al ver el saludo de su amigo y devolviéndoselo

Matt se acerco, ahí Tk y Kari, junto con Tai, le dieron la bienvenida, charlaron de temas comunes, en especial de la gira, todo marchaba bien hasta que paso lo inevitable…

-me alegra que hayan venido ¿Dónde esta Mimi?-

Tai comenzó a sudar en frío, entonces Tk aprovecho la excusa de querer un helado y se llevo a Kari con él, dejando al mayor Kamiya en un problema

-Bueno… veras… jeje… Mimi…-

-No pudo venir por que sus padres la obligaron a visitar a su abuela, aunque te ha extrañado mucho, ya que solo se la pasaba hablando de ti- respondió Sora apareciendo de repente, a lo que su novio se tranquilizo

-Ah… no importa esta noche iré a verla a su casa- respondió sonriendo

-¡¡NO!!- gritaron unísono sus amigos, provocando que toda la gente los observara por unos momentos

-Me dijo que regresaría muy tarde así que prefería hablar mañana contigo Matt- respondió Sora

El chico dudo por unos momentos, haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a sudar nuevamente pero luego sonrío. Fue a ver a su hermano, por que según él tenían un "asuntito pendiente con un video", al rato Kari se acerco:

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-Supongo que bien pero mañana tiene que hablar con Mimi… la pobre estaba muy mal- dijo Sora

-Pobre Matt, salio de una situación difícil para entrar a otra- agrego Tai

-Chicos, ¿no creen que Matt esta por golpear a Tk?- les comento Kari preocupada

-Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo- le respondió Tai- luego de ese video, no se con que cara vean a Matt mañana en la preparatoria, aunque el video estuvo muy divertido-

-¿Qué video?- pregunto su hermana desentendida

-Tk grabo la noche en que Mimi golpeo a Matt con un florero y luego vendió copias, además puso fotos y videos vergonzosos de su hermano, hasta le compre una copia-

-Con que ese era su proyecto secreto-

-Bueno, si no hacemos algo la pobre de Kari se quedara sin novio-

-Me haría un favor- respondió Tai a Sora- por mi que lo mate, en el juicio defendería a Matt-

-Hermano no seas así, ahora ayúdame-

Luego de separarlos, que les costo mucho trabajo, partieron del aeropuerto hacia la casa de los Takenouchi, donde comerían algo mientras disfrutaban de su ultima tarde de vacaciones.

-----------------------------------

Mimi ya había dado vueltas a su cuarto unas cien veces, ya no resistía estar encerrada pero no podía hacer nada, al menos tenia su teléfono todavía y podía llamar a sus amigos aunque lo que más deseaba era estar con Matt. Las dos semanas que había pasado sin él le habían parecido meses interminables, y cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar, se le ocurre esa "gran idea". Se detuvo cuando alguien la llamo:

-¿Hola?-

_-Hola Mimi ¿Cómo te encuentras en tu prisión?-_

-Sora eres tu, no te burles… dime ¿como esta Matt?-

_-Aquí esta en mi casa junto a Tai, Tk y Kari, y esta loco por verte-_

-Sabes que no puedo verlo aquí-

_-Si… le dije que estaba en la casa de tu abuela y que lo verías mañana-_

-No puedo aguantar hasta mañana… dile que vaya al parque ahora-

_-Es muy peligroso… mira que si te descubren-_

-Mi papá no va a regresar hasta la noche además yo me hago cargo de eso, recuerda que se usar mis encantos ¡nos vemos!-

Colgó emocionada el teléfono, se arreglo un poco frente al espejo y bajo hasta la cocina donde estaba su madre preparando la cena:

-Voy a casa de Sora, regreso enseguida-

-Mimi regresa antes de la cena si no quieres que tu padre se ponga como una fiera-

-¿Crees que mi situación puede empeorar mas de lo que lo esta?-

-No lo desafíes, el no es como yo-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿puedo irme?-

-Si claro… mándale saludos a Sora-

-Como digas…-

Tomo sus llaves y salio de la casa, tenia que pensar la forma de contarle todo a Matt, aunque con lo compresivo que el era no tendría muchos problemas.

----------------------------

Después de lo que Mimi le había dicho, Sora dudaba en seguirle la corriente pero termino hablando con Matt, le dijo que tenia que ir al parque pero no porque. Salio algo confundido de la casa de su amiga, pero mientras caminaba solo pensaba en esa castaña que lo traía loco, últimamente no lo había llamado durante la gira y tuvo la sensación de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo:

-(¿Por qué no me llamo? Algo no esta bien y me trago el cuentito de que fue a ver a su abuela… ¿y si Jun y sus amigas hicieron algo?... Matt deja de pensar tanto, seguro te volviste paranoico de tantas fans que te acosaron en el ultimo concierto… pero ¿para que me pidió Sora que viniera al parque? Eso si es extraño…)-

Se asusto cuando alguien que venia corriendo le tomo la mano y lo obligo a correr también, al principio trato de detenerse pero la chica, lo supo por el tapado rosa que llevaba puesto, con la mano libre que tenia, se quito los anteojos rosa que traía puestos y le sonrío, supo al instante quien era. Aun no entendía por que hacían esto, pero confiaba en ella así que se dejo guiar, salieron del parque y sin detenerse entraron al centro comercial de Odaiba, ahí la chica se detuvo:

-Mimi ¿por… por que hi… hicimos eso?- pregunto aun agitado mientras se reponía

-Te extrañe- dijo abrazándolo, el le correspondió aunque aun no entendía las cosas

-¿Por qué estas vestida como uno de los Ángeles de Charly?-

-Jajaja que gracioso que eres- respondió cruzando los brazos

-Fue un chiste- dijo atrayéndola hacia el- ¿vamos por un batido?-

-Esta bien-

Matt le extendió su mano y Mimi sonriendo se la tomo, caminaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, esa que tanta falta les había hecho la ultima semana, a veces Mimi sentía que no era necesario usar palabras con Matt, que con solo una mirada el entendía todo lo que ella callaba, aunque esa no era su naturaleza pero así actuaba cuando estaba con él y desconocía el porque.

Al llegar a la cafetería, buscaron una mesa que estuviera libre, se sentaron, y luego una mujer les tomo el pedido, entonces comenzaron a hablar:

-¿Cómo te fue en la gira?-

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, grabaremos en una semana pero… te extrañe- le respondió tomándole la mano y besándosela

-Yo igual… aunque pensaba en tu "admiradoras"-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra

-¿Celosa?-

-Solo un poco…-

-¿No estabas en tu abuela?-

-Bueno… veras… yo- trato de evadir la pregunta-¿no sientes calor?-

-Mimi ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mimi te conozco demasiado… dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-La verdad… estoy castigada desde que mis padres llegaron-

-¿Hiciste una de tus locuras en mi ausencia?-

-Algo así…-

-Mimi-

-Esta bien… aunque no fue la gran cosa… sobregire la tarjeta dorada de mi papa comprando unas cuantas cositas que necesitaba para reponer mi closet-

-Eso si es un problema… ya veo por que no fuiste al aeropuerto hoy, pensé que algo mas había pasado-

-¿Algo como que?-

-No tiene importancia-

-Ahora estoy castigada y mi mamá de milagro me dejo salir pero debo regresar temprano por que si mi papá descubre que no estuve en casa, va a arder Troya-

-Entonces mejor vámonos-

-Disculpen aquí están sus batidos-

-Tenga el dinero y conserve el cambio-

Matt le pago y se fue con Mimi del centro comercial sin saber que alguien los había estado observando desde el segundó nivel

----

Ohio a todos los seguidores de Odaiba Memories

jeje aki la continuacion!!!!

diran que prometi conflictos pero donde estan??? tiempo al tiempo

en el segundo capitulo si que Troya va a arder pero no lo digo por el padre de Mimi sera una sorprise!!!

Comenten y se cuidan

besotes


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Viejas enemigas

El sol brillaba sobre Odaiba, lo cual significaba el comienzo de un nuevo día y… el regreso a la escuela. Mimi se levanto temprano y observo por unos momentos las flores del jardín dese la ventana de su cuarto, todas le gustaban y le recordaban mucho a Palmon… desde que había acabado toda la maldad que amenazaba al digimundo no la había vuelto a ver. Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado a la habitación, hasta que él tosió para hacerse notar:

-Mimi… - dijo tratando de tener su atención, pero no recibió respuesta- Mimi…- al rato ella volteo

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Venia a informarte algo… luego de tu "remodelación"- respondió haciendo comillas con los dedos e hincapié en la palabra- decidimos que ya es hora de que comiences a ganar tu propio dinero, así que toma- luego le entrego un delantal de cocina

-¿Para que es esto?-

-Al terminar tus clases trabajaras tres días a la semana en la florería de la señora Takenouchi-

-Pero papi…- dijo poniendo una cara de borrego a punto de degollar, cosa que siempre le resultaba en este tipo de situaciones

-Nada de peros… fuiste muy lejos esta vez, cuando sobregiraste mi tarjeta platino en New York el año pasado, claramente te dije que a la próxima tomaría medidas drásticas… ya es hora de que sepas el valor del trabajo, por que si mal no recuerdo esa vez dijiste que había "El día del descuento loco" y ahora que tu closet necesitaba una remodelación. Todo tiene un límite hija y tú lo atravesaste, así que ya lo sabes, y no se te ocurra faltar por que la señora Takenouchi me mantendrá al tanto de tu situación, ahora vístete y baja a desayunar-

-Si…-

Mimi se vistió, arreglo un poco su cabello, se puso brillo labial y luego bajo a la cocina, como de costumbre su padre ya se había marchado al trabajo, así que solo encontró a u madre haciendo yoga:

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días hija, tu desayuno ya esta listo-

-Mamá ¿tengo que trabajar?- pregunto mientras se servia un poco de jugo

-Si… yo te advertí antes de que vinieras que solo utilizaras la tarjeta para un caso de emergencia-

-Esa era una emergencia… imagínate la mejor tienda de ropa de Odaiba haciendo descuentos, es algo que no ves todos los días, como que pase el cometa Halley, solo ocurre una vez cada tanto-

-Lo siento, intente hacer cambiar de idea a tu padre pero no lo conseguí, a veces es como tu, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie logra hacerlo cambiar de opinión-

-Me voy, que se me hace tarde-

Mimi salio de su casa con un poco de mal humor, definitivamente algo le advertía que ese no iba a ser su mejor día en la preparatoria, pero al menos estaría cerca de Matt y alejaría a todas las que se le acercaran. Se alegro un poco cuando vio a Sora que la esperaba en la esquina, corrió hasta que la alcanzo y ambas siguieron el recorrido hasta la preparatoria. Al llegar Mimi tuvo que ir a la oficina del director para arreglar unos papeles de su trasferencia y Sora se fue hasta su salón, ahí se encontró con Tai y Matt:

-Hola chicos ¿Por qué tan callados?-

-Hola Sora, no pasa nada raro ¿verdad Tai?- respondió Ishida tratando de que no notara que estaba nervioso

-Si, no pensaras que sabemos algo y que no queremos decírtelo por que no es así, jamás te ocultaríamos algo importante-

-(¿A este quien le enseño a mentir? ¡Es patético!)- pensó Matt, justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre, así que se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Matt siempre se había entado al lado de Sora, por lo que Tai quedo en una banca para él solo, todos estaban molestando, hasta que el director entro al salón:

-¡Alumnos!... –grito a lo que todo regresaron a sus lugares- por lo que veo señor Ishida aun seguirá con nosotros, pensé que nos abandonaría por su banda pero al parecer yerba mala nunca muere, o en este caso se va, al menos es su ultimo año aquí-

El rubio estaba a punto de responderle pero Sora lo detuvo, el director prosiguió:

-Pensaran que cosa puedo hacer aquí si no es llevarme a Ishida a mi oficina, pero estoy por otra cosa… les presento a su nueva compañera que viene de Barcelona, Meiko Nakamura-

Al verla todos los del equipo de futbol miraron a Tai, Sora se quedo tan sorprendida que no sabia que hacer, y Matt rogaba que no se repitiera lo de España

-Siéntate…- dijo el director mientras miraba a todos lados- al lado de Kamiya, espero que la traten bien, y espero no tener que venir a este salón de nuevo, escucho señor Ishida-

El director se retiro, y cuando ya estaba afuera, el descontrol volvió. Las porristas claramente recordaban a Meiko, así que no tardaron en acercársele, luego de que ella se sentara al lado de Tai, lo beso, entonces paso lo inevitable, Sora se le tiro encima y comenzó la pelea.

--------------------------------------

Al dejar a Meiko, el director fue al salón al cual Mimi había sido asignada, entro y lo encontró en orden:

-Alumnos, buenos días a todos, estoy para presentarles a su nueva compañera que viene de los Estados Unidos, le señorita Mimi Tachikawa-

Jun escucho el nombre y escupió toda la leche que estaba bebiendo:

-Señorita Motomiya ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si señor Fujiyama no se preocupe-

-Como iba diciendo, ella será su nueva compañera, espero se lleven bien y la traten como se merece, te sentaras al lado de…-

-(Por favor que no sea a su lado, por favor que no sea a su lado, por favor que no sea su lado, por favor que no sea su lado…)- pensaban Mimi y Jun al mismo tiempo

-¡Motomiya!-

-(¡NO! de todo el salón me toca con esa víbora arrastrada)- pensó la castaña

-(¡Ni muerta!)- pensó Jun

-Señorita Tachikawa pase a su lugar-

Mimi camino hasta donde estaba Jun, obviamente evitaron golpearse debido a que estaba el director, pero se miraban con odio.

El señor Fujiyama luego de un largo discurso, se retiro y comenzó la batalla campal:  
-Tachikawa ¿Qué diablo haces aquí? Tendrías que estar en New York- dijo Jun levantándose de su asiento

-Los siento querida pero no podía irme con brujas asechándole a mi novio- respondió sonriendo

-Mira niñita ten cuidado con lo que dices o te ira muy mal-

-¿Y crees que le tengo miedo a las víboras pandrosas como tu? Enfrente cosas mejores-

-Chicas cálmense- dijo Izzi intentando detenerlas

-¡No te metas en este asunto!- respondieron ambas

-Ahora mismo te voy a sacar el orgullo que traes-

-Jun… ¿Por qué mejor no te enfrías?- respondió arrogándole la leche encima

-¡Estas muerta Tachikawa!-

Jun se abalanzo sobre Mimi mientras le jalaba el cabello, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo, todos las rodearon para observar al pelea. Izzi intento detenerlas pero no lo escucharon, ya que mientras peleaban se insultaban.

--------------------------------

-Tk ¿tu crees que entre esos dos pase algo?- pregunto Kari mirando a Davis y Mei

-No lo se, pero nunca se llevaron bien y de buenas a primeras están de buenos amigos, eso si es raro-

-Por cierto ¿a que club te unirás?-

-Al de baloncesto como siempre ¿y tu?-

-Mimi me ofreció que ambas entráramos al de porrista pero aun no me decido-

-¡Tk, Kari!- grito Izzi entrando al salón

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el rubio

-Mimi y… J… Jun están pelando- dijo agitado- ayúdenme a sepáralas-

Los tres corrieron hasta el salón pero ya era tarde, por que no estaban

-¿Y Mimi?- pregunto Izzi a uno de sus compañeros

-El señor Fujiyama las llevo a su oficina, pero también me dijeron que llevaron a otras dos chicas del último año-

-Llegamos tarde chicos- les dijo Izzi

-Pobre Mimi, y eso que ya estaba castigada-

Se despidieron de Izzi y regresaron a su salón.

---------------------------------

Cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en la oficina del director, una al lado de la otra, al ambiente estaba denso. El director no decía nada, solo caminaba de un lado a otro pensando, cuando se detuvo, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio:

-No pasaron quince minutos desde el inicio de clases y hay problemas, espero tengan una buena explicación señoritas de por que convirtieron su salón en un cuadrilátero de lucha-

-Estábamos jugando un nuevo juego- dijo Mimi tratando de zafar

-Señorita Tachikawa la próxima vez piense una mejor excusa-

-Pero señor…- intervino Jun

-Usted Motomiya no hable que no le pregunte nada… bien no quiero excusas ni explicaciones de ninguna de ustedes-

-¿Quier decir que no nos castigara?- pregunto Meiko

-No he dicho eso, por ser el primer día no daré aviso a sus padres pero…. El domingo tendrán que hacer servicio comunitario pintando las gradas de la cancha de futbol-

Luego de una pausa el director prosiguió

-La verdad me sorprendí, no creí que ustedes fueran las primeras en venir a mi oficina por problemas, pensaba que Ishida seria el primero… pero la que mas me sorprende fue usted Takenouchi, nunca tuvimos problemas y ahora esto…-

-Lo siento señor Fujiyama- respondió bajando la cabeza

-Bueno antes de que se vayan, recuerden que deben inscribirse en un club, supongo que Nakamura y Tachikawa Irán al de porristas por lo que leí en sus historiales, y Takenouchi al de tenis por ser nuestra capitana estrella y mejor jugadora, pero usted Motomiya vaya pensando por que este año no se va a librar de no estar en alguno… pueden retirarse-

Las cuatro salieron en fila india de la oficina, pero al llegar afuera comenzaron a discutir:  
-Tachikawa ahora si lo vamos a arreglar-

-No me voy a rebajar a tu nivel por que el mal estilo se contagia y créeme… nadie quiere ser como tu-

-Mimi ya cálmate…- le dijo Sora tratando de detenerla

-Mira Takenouchi, Tai fue mi novio primero así que no pienses que te voy a dejar el camino libre-

-Era chiquita era, ahora es mi novio, ¿lo escuchaste?, MI NOVIO- le respondió mirándola

-¡Señoritas vayan inmediatamente a sus salones o me veré en la obligación de citar a sus padres- grito el director a lo cual obedecieron

-------------------

les dije que Troya iba a arder ycreo que si ardio

jejeje

pero no se crean que sera el unico conflicto por q viene muchas peleas mas

actualize por los reviews q me llegaron anoche y hoy

graxias por comentar

espero les halla gustado

bzz


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Jun y Meiko... ¿aliadas?

Matt y Tai estaban muy preocupados por Sora, ella jamás había peleado de esa manera y mucho menos con una chica:  
-Debimos habérselo dicho, mira lo que pasó por no haberlo hecho-

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el de la idea Matt, además no me imagine que el señor Fujiyama la ubicaría a mi lado y tampoco que me besaría de esa manera-

-Nunca vi a Sora de esa manera, estaba tan enojada que hasta le tuve miedo-

-Me pregunto como habría reaccionado Mimi ante este tipo de situación… creo que seria peor que Sora- dijo imaginándose a Mimi vestida de bruja con cara diabólica

-¿Qué estas insinuando? Te recuerdo que es mi novia- respondió Matt mirándolo desafiante

En ese momento Meiko y Sora entraron al salón, ambos chicos no tardaron en acercarse a su amiga:

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto el castaño

-Me dieron de castigo hacer servicio comunitario el domingo… pero adivinen quien fue a la dirección por el mismo problema-

-No lo se…- respondió Tai luego de mirar al rubio

-Mimi y Jun, al parecer tuvieron un pequeño problema-

-Ya regreso- dijo Matt y salio corriendo

-Tai… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Meiko seria nuestra compañera?-

-Estaba seguro de que te enojarías y no lo creí necesario-

-Ni me lo digas… pero quiero que la pongas en su lugar a las buenas… o si no lo are yo por las malas, aun no terminamos la pelea-

-Esta bien- respondió abrazándola por la cintura- ahora vamos afuera, no tendremos clases hasta después del almuerzo

Ambos salieron al jardín trasero de la escuela, Meiko al verlos, se enfado tanto que decidió ir a tomar aire en la terraza, necesitaba calmarse y pensar bien un plan, por que no pensaba dejarle el camino libre a Tai para estar con Sora, primero muerta antes de ser derrotada.

--------------------------------

-¡Es una creída! Como la detesto-

-Jun ya cálmate… si sigues así terminaras por dejarte la frente plana- le respondió Haruko, ya que ella no paraba de golpear su cabeza contra la pared

-No me explico como aun sigue aquí, con lo que le hicimos tendría que estar a cientos de kilómetros de Odaiba-

-Yo ya se por que… es mas ayer los vi juntos en el centro comercial-

-Comienza a hablar Haruko que no estoy de humor para suspensos-

-Fue la traidora de Miyumi… el día que los Teenage-Wolves se iban de gira, al vi con Tachikawa hablando en el parque, te lo estaba por decir pero ese día viajaba a Hokkaido, esta mañana también lo intente pero con tu pleito…-

-Tarde o temprano voy a ajustar cuentas con esa maldita traidora-

-¿Quieres mas?... al parecer ya es muy amiga de Tachikawa por que la vi habando con ella hace unos momentos-

-Tengo que pensar en otro plan ya…-

-Disculpa por lo que voy a decirte pero ¿no crees que ya vas demasiado lejos con esto?-

-Esto ya no es por ver a Matt solo sino por mí, nadie nunca se me ha enfrentado sin quedar hecha polvo y ella no va a ser la excepción a la lista-

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo en esto-

-Si… pero necesitamos darle donde mas le duela-

-Habla mas despacio que al parecer alguien viene- le respondió mientras observaba que una chica entraba en la azotea y se acercaba a la terraza que daba a los jardines traseros

-Creo que ya se que haremos… - le dijo sonriendo- sígueme-

-¿Qué estas planeando?-

Haruko siguió a su amiga que se acerco a la chica misteriosa

-Hola Nakamura… veo que no te agrada mucho la novia de Kamiya- le dijo mientras los miraba desde la terraza

-¿Tú no eras la chica que estaba también en la oficina de Fujiyama?-

-Si… soy Jun Motomiya y ella es mi mejor amiga Haruko Makino-

-Me llamo Meiko Nakamura pero ¿que quieres?-

-Creo que tenemos cosas en común y seria una buena idea que habláramos al respecto-

-No te entiendo…-

-Por lo que veo, Takenouchi no te agrada mucho, yo estoy igual con su mejor amiga, así que te propongo un pacto o como lo quieras llamar… nosotras te ayudaremos tu nos ayudas y al final todas contentas ¿Qué dices?-

-No se-

Meiko volvió a desviar la vista hacia Tai y Sora, que ahora estaban besándose, luego de un silencio y de mucho pensarlo, hablo

-Esta bien… cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras-

-Así me gusta Nakamura, y tranquilízate que puedes confiar en nosotras, esto va muy en serio además ya tengo un plan para ti, que no puede fallar y va a dejar a Takenouchi con un humor de los mil demonios…- respondió mientras sonreía

-¿Ah?-

-¿Eres buena cantando? Digo haciendo karaoke-

-Según lo que me dijeron no lo hago tan mal…-

-Perfecto… si tienes planes para esta noche cancélalos ya mismo por que vas a estar algo ocupada, ahora sígueme por que ahí mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo-

-¡Jun espera!- grito Haruko- tu prepara todo porque entendí tu plan… yo debo ajustar cuentas con alguien- le susurro al oído

Tomo a Meiko de la mano y salieron de la escuela corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra a nadie.

-------------------------------------

Matt estaba con Mimi y Kari en la cafetería de la escuela, luego del dichoso "pleito", la castaña necesitaba calmarse, así que fueron por un jugo, estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos momentos:  
-Veo que el señor Fujiyama no fue tan severas con ustedes…- comento Kari

-Dijo que no por esta vez… pero estando al lado de Jun no creo que pase mucho tiempo hasta la siguiente pelea- le contesto con un poco de mal humor

-Los estuve buscando por todos lados… luego de que se fueran dejándome en la biblioteca- dijo Tk que recién llegaba

-¿Qué traes ahí enano?- le pregunto su hermano quitándole un folleto de las manos

-Esta noche habrá un concurso de karaoke en el Tokio Rock que organiza la escuela y el primer premio será una hora para comprar todo lo que puedas del centro comercial, menos artículos electrónicos y…-

-¡Me voy a inscribir!- grito Mimi emocionada interrumpiendo a Tk

-Pero estas castigada y dudo mucho que tu papá te deje salir para un concurso- dijo Kari

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, mientras estaba castigada tenia que hacer algo, así que ya pondré en practica una de las ideas que se me ocurrió-

-Mimi ya es suficiente estar castigada aquí en tu casa… piénsalo-

-No voy a perder una oportunidad así Matt… además hace tiempo que no canto y ya tenia ganas de hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no vas a inscribirte? Las encargadas están en la entrada de la escuela- le explico Tk

-No me ayudes…- le dijo su hermano

-¡Kari vamos!-

Mimi la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo, sin darle tiempo a protestar. Matt y Tk prefirieron sentarse a esperarlas, y ese fue el momento en el que las fans, que permanecían ocultas por Mimi, aparecieron por todos lados pidiendo autógrafos, Matt no tuvo más remedio que darles lo que pedían mientras su hermano reía.

-------------------------------------------

-¿Cuál es tu dichoso plan para poder asistir al concurso?-

-Ya lo sabrás después… ¿Por qué no te inscribes también? Seria muy divertido… piénsalo Kari-

-No… cantar no es lo mío-

-pero si lo hiciste bien el otro día en casa de Sora-

-Lo voy a pensar aunque no te aseguro nada todavía-

Llegaron a la mesa de inscripciones, estaban dos chicas sentadas con unas planillas y otra que pertenecía a la escuela, al parecer pensaba participar pero Mimi y Kari se sorprendieron al verla, era muy bonita pero la falda de su uniforme era demasiada corta y al camisa ajustada mientras estaba atada a uno de los costados, dejando al descubierto a su ombligo, que para su gusto era demasiado provocativo para los del sexo masculino

Al acercarse a la mesa de inscripciones, ella les hablo:

-Disculpen ¿saben donde puedo encontrar a Tk Takaishi? Lo estoy buscando desde hace un buen rato-

-Esta…-

-No lo vimos- respondió Kari cortante interrumpiendo a su amiga

-Ah… si lo ven díganle que Airi Kitamura lo busca- luego salio hacia el jardín, dejando a mas de un chico babeando por su manera de caminar

-¿Por qué no le respondiste?-

-No me dio buena espina…-

-¿Tu celosa? Esta si es novedad… nunca te vi así, veo que eres peor que yo-

-¿Se van a inscribir?- les pregunto una de las chicas que estaba sentada

-Si-

Mimi se acerco y anoto su nombre pero se sorprendió al leer en la lista de los concursantes

-Kari ¿Cómo se llamaba la porrista loca con la que Sora tuvo problemas hace un tiempo?-

-Meiko Nakamura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Esta anotada aquí…-

-Eso es imposible, si hasta lo que se vive en España-

-Pues ya se mudo… y se pondrá interesante-

-Voy a participar… ya lo decidí-

-¿En serio? Que bien… parece que esta noche será entretenida, otra razón para no faltar, estara interesante… muy interesante…-

-----

Hi, graxias x todos los cometarios la verdad recibi mucho reviews y espero seguir haciendolo

me alegro q le este gustadndo la segunda parte de la historia

esta capitulo fue corto

pero el otro promete mucho

¿Cual sera el plan de Mimi? ¿Y el de Jun?¿Quien es Airi?

bue estas dudas se solucionaran en el siguiente capitulo

que seguramente suba el fin de semana

bye


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: 

Al finalizar las clases, Tai se fue a su práctica de futbol con Davis, Matt tenía ensayo con su con su banda, Tk entrenamiento del equipo de baloncesto, y Mimi tuvo que ir con Sora a la florería para trabajar:

-¡Al fin terminamos!- exclamo la castaña dejándose caer sobre una silla- estoy cansada… nuca creí que esto fuera tan difícil y complejo, te sabes los nombres de cada planta que tienen aquí, eso si es tener memoria por que yo a veces ni recuerdo que almorcé esta mañana-

-Con el tiempo se te hace habitual y te acostumbras-

-¿Ya puedo irme? Recuerda que esta noche es el concurso de karaoke y debo prepararme-

-Si… turno ya término pero Kari me dijo que tenías una de tus "ideas" para asistir ¿puedo saber que diablos te pasó por la cabeza?-

-Eso no es problema pero no puedo decirte nada… ¿vas a ir?-

-Tai me invito y la verdad estoy algo cansada y no tengo muchas ganas de salir-

-Lastima… te vas a perder la paliza que le daré a Nakamura cantando-

-¿Ella va a concursar?-

-Si, cuando fui a registrarme vi su nombre en la lista, pero no volví a verla en todo el día-

-Cambie de parecer, acepto ir-

-¡Genial!... bueno ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde-

Al salir de la florería, Mimi fue a su casa y preparo la ropa que se pondría para el evento, se tardo tanto, que cuando termino ya era hora de cenar, ahí dio inicio a su plan, o como ella le decía "la fase 1: apariencia":

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunto su papá

-Me canse bastante… pero es muy interesante y Sora me ayuda un poco-

-Espero que así aprendas y no vuelvas a gastar excesivamente el dinero-

-¿Puedo retirarme? La verdad no tengo hambre y quisiera ir a terminar mi tarea para dormirme temprano-

-Anda…- le respondió su papá sonriendo

Mimi subió las escaleras y al entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave

-Fase 1: completada, ahora Fase 2: escape-

Se cambio de ropa y salio por la ventana de su habitación con la ayuda de unas sabanas atadas que amarro al extremo de su cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tk, Tai, Davis, Matt y Sora estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del escenario esperando que el concurso diera inicio:

-Entiendo que yo tenga que venir por Mimi y el enano por Kari pero… ¿Por qué viniste tu Davis?- pregunto Ishida

-Mei va a concursar y me pidió que la acompañara-

-Al parecer se llevan muy bien últimamente- comento Tai

-No es lo que piensas… solo somos buenos amigos- respondió mientras todos reían

-Ya regreso, voy hasta el baño- dijo Tk

Se levanto de su asiento, y camino hasta el lugar, pero al pasar por los vestidores alguien lo detuvo:

-¿Tk eres tú?-

-Si… ¡¿Airi?!-

-Veo que aun me recuerdas-

-Hace años que nos veíamos…- respondió abrazándola- cambiaste y te ves muy linda-

-Tu tampoco te quedaste atrás… mírate-

-¿Qué haces aquí en Odaiba?-

-Me mude hace muy poco y como antes de irte de dijiste que vivirías en Odaiba, pensé que tal vez te encontraría-

-¿Vas a concursar?-

-Si, aunque la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no canto en público-

-Te deseo suerte… el concurso ya va a comenzar, mejor me voy, espero que te vaya bien-

-Gracias, hablaremos luego ¿te parece?-

Tk asintió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino hasta el baño, Airi fue a cambiarse de ropa y a terminar de peinarse.

--------------------------------------------

-Mimi…-

-Si…- respondió mientras se maquillaba

-¿Tú crees que Tk me engañe?-

-Ja ja ja ¿pero que dices? Si ustedes sin muy felices ¿hay algo que te haga pensar eso?-

-Lo vi hablando con esa chica que nos pregunto por el esta mañana-

-Seguro se conocen de algún lugar o son amigos y nada más-

-Pero…-

-Yo por dudar de Matt casi termine perdiéndolo, no cometas el mismo error. Además recuerda que si Tk llega a hacerte daño tendrá las horas contadas, y Tai no dudara dos veces en matarlo- dijo mientras guardaba sus pinturas y se miraba en un espejo

-De solo pensar que a ella tal vez pueda interesarle Tk me hierve la sangre-

-Ya cálmate que así te pondrás nerviosa-

-Esta bien… cambiando de tema ¿Cómo convenciste a tu papa de que te dejara venir?-

-No lo hice… me escape por la ventana de mi habitación-

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-

-Si… de que otra forma saldría-

-Pero si tus padres lo descubren se pondrán furiosos-

-No lo sabrán, además no podía faltar, seria un grave error desperdiciar una oportunidad así-

-Mimi Tachikawa al escenario- dijo una de las encargadas del concurso

-Deséame suerte Kari-

---------------------------------------

-Buenas noches a todos, hoy tendremos varias chicas que intentaran ganar el concursote karaoke auspiciado por la escuela preparatoria de Odaiba y para comenzar… reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la primera de ellas… ¡Mimi Tachikawa!-

Todos en el café aplaudieron y ella entro al escenario

_-I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
__Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls they wanna have fu-un.  
Oh girls just wanna have fun._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have._

_That's all they really want some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun._

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world_

_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_

_Oh girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have._

_That's all they really want some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun_

_They wanna have fun_

_They wanna have fun-_

Todos en el cafe aplaudieron y ovacionaron a Mimi por lo bien q habia cantado

_----------------------------  
_

-Querido... ¿no crees que lo del trabajo fue demasiado?- comento la señora Tachikawa mientras lavaba los trastos

-No, Mimi tiene que cambiar- respondió sin mirarla mientras leía el periódico

-Pero es muy pequeña todavía… ya aprenderá-

-Si no educamos ahora jamás cambiara, siempre le cumplimos sus caprichos pero esta vez excedió el limite-

-Aun es una niña…-

-Ya tiene quince años, es bastante grandecita-

-Hable con ella y lamenta mucho lo que hizo-

-Eso es imposible… Mimi siempre fue una compradora compulsiva, desde que paso ese verano con tu hermana en Miami hace dos años, no se que le hizo por que desde que regreso de allá, va al centro comercial todos los días-

-Por favor déjala castigada… pero que no trabaje, solo por esta vez-

-Ya tuvo una oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar-

-Anda…- respondió poniendo la misma cara de Mimi cuando quería algo

-Esta bien...- dijo suspirando resignado- pero es la última vez que cedo-

-Voy a contárselo-

-Lo are yo… además quería preguntarle otra cosa-

El señor Tachikawa dejo el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre el sofá, y subió hacia la habitación de su hija:

-Mimi…- dijo golpeando la puerta- ¿Qué raro?... jamás cierra la puerta con llave, iré por la copia-

Fue hasta su habitación y trajo la llave consigo, cuando logro entrar al cuarto, lo encontró vacío, un poco de ropa estaba en el suelo, la ventana abierta y una soga hecha de sabanas atada en la cama:

-¡Ahora si tendrá serios problemas! Ya me canse de sus aventuras nocturnas… para comenzar se quedara sin su celular-

Tomo el teléfono de su hija y noto que tenía un mensaje sin leer, así que decidió leerlo… grave error:

_-Nos vemos en el Tokio Rock, saldré tarde del ensayo y no podré buscarte, te amo Matt-_

-¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora tiene un novio… cuando regrese si vamos a hablar-

Bajo a la sala, y se cruzo con su esposa que venia subiendo la escalera:

-¿Qué te dijo Mimi?-

-Esta feliz pero quiere seguir durmiendo…-

-Bueno, me voy a dormir tranquila-

-Yo voy a leer por un rato más el periódico, aun no tengo sueño-

La señora Tachikawa subió a su recamara mientras su esposo esperaba a su hija.

--------------------------------------

Disculpen si estuvo corto pero promento q en los siguientes va a arder Troya, correra sangre, chocaran pencas o como quieran decirlo

la version de la cancion de Mimi es la de Miley Cyrus q es mucho mas rockera q la de Cindy Lauper

habra mas canciones... bye


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaracion: lo q esta entre parentesis son las acciones que realizan las chicas mientras cantan

Capitulo 5: El pleito del cafe

-Por lo que veo les encanto al canción de Mimi- dijo el conductor ante los aplausos de la multitud- y que chica no quiere divertirse… bueno ahora reciban a la siguiente participante… la señorita ¡Meiko Nakamura!-

Al escuchar el nombre, Tai escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, Tk y Davis rieron ante la reacción de Kamiya, y Matt se preparo para detener a Sora, por que al ver su cara, supo que no tardaría el golpear a la chica. Las luces se apagaron pero Meiko no subió al escenario, sino que fue a sentarse al lado de Tai, ahí comenzó a cantar mientras un reflector la alumbraba:

_-Cuéntame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpo  
cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad _(mientras miraba a tai y le acariciaba la mejilla)_  
cuando memorices todos sus recovecos  
y decidas otra vez regresar  
ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar _(corrió hacia el escenario)

_Si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente  
y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes  
si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes  
y luego te deja solo tal como quiere  
sé que volverás el día en que ella te haga trizas  
sin almohadas para llorar  
pero si te has decidido y no quieres más conmigo  
nada ahora puede importar… porque sin ti _(señalaba a Tai)_  
el mundo ya me da igual_

_Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas mi cielo se hará gris  
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes que venir por mi  
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero _(señalaba a Sora)_  
no vuelvas nunca más que no estaré aquí_

_Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien  
luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas cuando las  
arrugas le corten la piel  
y la celulitis invada sus piernas _(sonrío triunfal a Sora)_  
volverás desde tu infierno con el rabo entre los cuernos  
implorando una vez más pero para ese entonces  
yo estaré un millón de noches lejos de esta enorme ciudad  
lejos de ti _(señalaba a Tai)_  
el mundo ya me da igual_

_si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas mi cielo se hará gris  
si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes que venir por mi  
si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero _(señalo a Sora)_  
no vuelvas nunca más, no vuelvas no estaré aquí-_

Al terminar la multitud la aplaudió al igual que con Mimi, pero no todo era amor y paz:  
-Sora cálmate- le dijo Matt mientras él y Tk la sostenían para evitar que golpeara a Meiko

-Déjenme que le cante a esa entupida unas cuantas verdades- grito mientras intentaba liberarse

-Yo creo que canto bien- comento Davis pero después de la mirada asesina que Sora puso al escucharlo, cambio de idea

-No nos ayudes Davis- le respondió Tk

-Sora siéntate, si la golpeas armaras un gran escándalo-

-Esto no queda así-

Se marcho furiosa a quien sabe donde, en ese momento llego Mimi:

-¡Felicidades Mimi! Lo hiciste muy bien- dijo Tk

-Me encanto tu canción- la felicito Matt luego de besarla, lo cual recibió burlas del resto de sus amigos

-Ya no comiencen a ponerse meloso- protesto Davis- que la siguiente es Kari-

Ambos lo miraron mal pero decidieron sentarse:

-Gracias Meiko, tu canción estuvo genial, hasta por un momento creí que se la cantaste a alguien- comento el conductor- pero la noche es corta y debemos continuar, reciban con una ovación a la siguiente concursante…- en ese momento una mujer subió al escenario y hablo con el conductor, luego le dio un papel y se retiro- tendremos un cambio de ultimo momento, reciban con un aplauso a Sora Takenouchi-

Mimi no entendía que pasaba pero igual apoyo a su amiga, Matt rogaba que no discutieran, Tai volvió a escupir su jugo y Tk y Davis volvieron a reírse de él. Las más sorprendidas fueron Meiko y Jun, que no esperaban eso:

_-__You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_she's upset, she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

_I__i'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like, she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

_B__ut she wears short skirts i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that i'm the one_

_who understands you been here all along_

_so why can't you see you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_W__alking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_i can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park benchthinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

_A__nd you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine i know you better than that_

_hey whatchu doing with a girl like that_

_S__he wears high heels i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_I__f you could see that i'm the one_

_who understands you been here all along_

_so why can't you see you belong with me_

_standing by and waiting at your backdoor_

_all this time how could you not know_

_baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

_O__h, i remember you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night i'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry and i know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_think i know where you belong think i know it's with me_

_C__an't you see that i'm the one_

_who understandsbeen here all along_

_so why can't you see? you belong with me._

_H__ave you ever thought just maybe_

_you belong with me?__-_

Ahora si que dejo con la boca abierta a la preparatoria, Sora nunca había cantado en publico, siempre se excusaba diciendo que no lo hacia bien, pero ahora había demostrado todo lo contrario y esto no le había hecho mucha gracia a Meiko, que si no fuera por que Jun y Haruko la tenían inmovilizada, hubiera iniciado la pelea de nuevo:

-¡Suéltenme!-

-No lo haremos Nakamura… reconozco que canto muy bien, pero no te va a superar, preocúpate por Tachikawa que ella si tiene posibilidades, además no ganaras nada con golpearla- le dijo Jun

-Les digo que me suelten…- grito si escuchar lo que le decían

-¡Ya deja de chillar o te voy a calmar de un golpe!- grito Haruko con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, lo cual asusto a Meiko, que se calmo

-Nakamura siéntate y toma agua bien fría… cuando ganes podrás restregarlo en la cara de Takenouchi, ahora solo relájate que llamas la atención-

--------------------------

El público ovaciono tanto a Sora, que al bajar del escenario algunas de sus compañeras no tardaron en acercarse y felicitarla, luego regreso con sus amigos:

-Sora cantaste muy bien ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias esa voz?- pregunto Mimi

-Nunca me gusto hacerlo en público, pero tenia que devolverle el insulto a esa zorra-

-Ahora ¿ya te sientes mejor? O sigues con la idea de golpearla- dijo Matt

-Por ahora no le are nada- en eso el conductor subió al escenario y se olvidaron completamente de la conversación

-Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante… será una decisión difícil, ahora la próxima concursante es… ¡Hikari Kamiya!-

Kari entro nerviosa pero al ver a sus amigos y la sonrisa de Tk, se tranquilizo un poco…

_-Did you forget__ that I was even alive_

_Did you forget everything we ever had_

_Did you forget, did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget what we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand_

_Never again please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love than we were before_

_I won't forget i won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us-_

Todo el lugar la ovaciono, en especial sus amigos, que nunca la habían visto cantar así, bajo del escenario y recibió muchas felicitaciones:

-Kari no sabias que tenias ese talento- le dijo su hermano

-Lo hiciste muy bien- agrego Davis

-Gracias aunque no cante tan bien como Sora y Mimi- respondió sonrojada

-¿Qué dices? Si lo hiciste mejor que nosotras, además no seas modesta, tienes una voz increíble y no esta de mas presumir un poco-

-Chicas siéntense que sigue la próxima concursante- les indico Sora

-Bueno, ahora si será una difícil decisión por que solo hemos visto voces increíbles… ahora recibamos a una vaquera country que al parecer no piensa quedarse atrás… ¡Airi Kitamura!-

Cuando subió al escenario todo el público masculino se volvió loco por su forma de vestir y comenzó a babear. Llevaba puesto una camisa a cuadros cerrada hasta la mitad con un nudo al final, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, un sombrero marrón claro, unos jeans gastados con algunos agujeros y botas vaqueras, esto desato los celos de todas las chicas que se encontraban en el café:

-Chicos… ¿ve-en lo-lo mis-mismo que y-yo?- balbuceo Matt, a lo cual recibió un golpe de Mimi que lo hizo despertar de su trance

-Es li-lindísima- comento Tai, y Sora lo golpeo en el hombro

-A-a-Airi… no puede ser ella- dijo Tk, a lo cual Kari comenzó a sentir celos

_-__Don't tell me to stop, tell the rain not to drop_

_Tell the wind not to blow, cos you said so, mmm_

_Tell the sun not to shine not to get up this time, no, no_

_Let it fall by the way but don't leave me where I lay down_

_Tell me love isn't true_(le guiño el ojo a Tk)

_It's just something that we do_

_Tell me everything I'm not_

_But please don't tell me to stop_

_Tell the leaves not to turn but don't ever tell me I'll learn, no, no_

_Take the black off a crow but don't tell me I have to go_

_Tell the bed not to lay__ like the open mouth of a grave, yeah_

_Not to stare up at me like a calf down on its knees_

_Tell me love isn't true it's just something that we do...-_

Kari no aguanto más ver la forma en que bailaba y subió al escenario, ahí comenzó a jalar el cabello de Airi, la chica no comprendía que sucedía pero continúo con la pelea haciendo lo mismo. Todos alentaron a la pelea ya que se golpeaban más fuerte cada vez. Meiko, que era la prima de Airi, decidió tratar de sepáralas, pero Kari la rasguño, así que decidió ayudar en la lucha contra la hermana de Tai. Sora no perdió oportunidad de vengarse así que también entro en la pelea, desgarrando la ropa de Meiko:

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona queda-

-¡Ahora si firmaste tu sentencia de muerte Takenouchi!-

Meiko se abalanzo sobre Sora y comenzó a rasguñarla y ella sin quedarse atrás, le jalaba el cabello. Tai estaba tratando de pensar en algo pero no creía poder sepáralas:  
-Matt ayúdame con esto o van a terminar muy mal-

-Yo no pienso entrometerme, las mujeres enojadas son peor que nosotros dos peleando además… así resolverán sus problemas-

-Pero te recuerdo que mi novia y mi hermana están metidas ahí-

-Por suerte Mimi esta calmada esta noche… ¿A dónde se fue?-

Sin que ambos lo notaran, ella había resuelto ir a ayudar a Sora, y ahí termino de empeorar la cosa, por que Jun no perdió el tiempo y decidió cobrarse la venganza contra Mimi, arrojándole un vaso de jugo encima:

-Tachikawa… ¿no tienes sed?-

-¡Eres una arpía! Ahora si me vas a conocer-

Las chicas siguieron golpeándose e insultándose, nadie tenía intención de ponerle fin, por que toda la preparatoria ahora disfrutaba del show hasta que el director se apareció de entre la multitud e intento detenerlas:

-¡Señoritas les ordeno que se detengan inmediatamente!-

-¡Usted no se meta en esto!- gritaron unísono las seis mientras se concentraban en golpear a su contrincante

Al ver que era inútil hacer algo, al director se le ocurrió otra cosa…

-Señor Kamiya le exijo que haga algo ahora mismo, por si no se dio cuenta su hermana esta ahí-

-Lo siento señor Fujiyama pero no puedo hacer nada, Kari es una chica muy calmada pero cuando se trata de sus pertenencias…-

-¿A que se refiere? Si sabe algo de lo que no tenga conocimiento esta en el deber de decírmelo-

-Nada… usted sabe como son las chicas-

Los guardias de seguridad del café, al ver que los intentos de separar a las chicas del director fueron en vano, decidieron hacer el intento, y aunque terminaron algo lastimados, consiguieron para el espectáculo, pero con ayuda de la policía:

-¡Suéltenme! Que aun no acabo con esa imbecil- grito Jun, algo despeinada luego del pleito mientras golpeaba a los guardias

-Mira quien habla bruja trepadora- le respondió Tachikawa tratando también de liberarse de los guardias

-Eres una…-

-¡YA BASTA! Esto es el colmo señoritas-

-Takenouchi te golpeare tan fuerte que no te van a quedar ganas de insultarme-

-¡¡NAKAMURA!!... mañana a primera hora las quiero en mi oficina y no se diga una sola palabra, los oficiales las llevaran a sus casa para evitar un posible "tercer round" pero sus padres se van a enterar de esto… ahora llévenselas-

-Tachikawa aun no hemos…-

-¡Cierren la boca!-

Las chicas fueron subidas a unos patrulleros y llevadas a sus casas, mientras los demás regresaban a sus lugares, aunque no todos:  
-Chicos debo volver a mi casa a ver como esta Kari…-

-Voy contigo- dijo Tk

-No enano ya es tarde y mamá debe estar esperándote… además mañana debes ir a la escuela y pienso que harías mal tercio entre Kari y su papá, por que si que la van a regañar-

-Nos vemos mañana-

Tai emprendió el regreso hacia su casa, mientras Davis, Tk y Matt regresaban a sus lugares para ver a la siguiente concursante:  
-Bueno creo que esas chicas nos dieron una pequeña demostración de lo que pueden llegar a hacerles a sus novios así que a ellos les sugiero que no las hagan enfadar- dijo el locutor tratando de entretener un poco al publico- para relajarlos continuaremos con la siguiente concursante… ¡Mei Minamoto!-

Entro algo asustada al escenario por que nunca había visto tal espectáculo, y menos que Kari fuera la que diera inicio, pero al ver sonreír a Davis entre el publico se tranquilizo un poco.

_-Hay recuerdos que se envuelven en lágrimas_

_Junto al miedo de volverme a enamorar_

_Mi voz ya había perdido hasta el sentido al hablar_

_Y con solo escucharte y con solo mirarte el amor vuelve a empezar_

_Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazón no hay nadie mas _

_Que tu y enciendes estrellas en mi interior_

_Yo iré a donde vallas tu y es que nadie_

_Mas me mira como tu, solo tu… eres tu_

_Se que un beso dice mas que la verdad_

_Hay momentos que se guardan y no se irán_

_Y hay historias como estas que se vuelven mágicas_

_Y con solo escucharte, con solo mirarte_

_El amor vuelve empezar_

_Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazón no hay nadie _

_Mas que tu y enciendes estrellas en mi interior_

_Yo iré a donde vallas tu… y es que nadie mas _

_Me mira como tu, solo tu_

_Eres tu quien puede tocar este corazón no hay nadie _

_Mas que tu y enciendes estrellas en mi interior_

_Yo iré a donde vallas tu y es que nadie mas _

_Me mira como tú… solo tú, eres tú… solo tú-_

------------------------------

Ohio, jejeje muchas canciones y cosas q aclarar, la primera (q canto Meiko) es Si te vas de Shakira, la de Sora es You belong with me de Taylo Swift, la de Kari es Dont Forget de Demi Lovato,

la de Airi es Dont tell me de Madonna ( vean el video para q se den una idea de su vestimenta) y la de Mei es Solo tu de la Nueva Banda Timbiriche ( de la novela Cuidado con el Angel)

Lastima q no corrio sangre.... jejeje

espero les halla gustado comente!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Nuevas amigas y una sorpresa

Luego de que dejaran a Sora y Kari, Mimi era la última que quedaba, debido a que su casa se encontraba un poco mas retirada que la de las demás. Cunado llegaron, la oficial bajo de la patrulla y golpeo la puerta:

-Buenas noches oficial ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto muy cortes el señor Tachikawa, que si bien era cierto estaba esperando a Mimi, nunca creyó que recibiría esa visita

-Buenas noches señor y disculpe si lo desperté pero vengo a traer a su hija-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto mirando desconcertado a la oficial

-Tuvo un "pequeño" combate con otra jovencita en el café Tokio's Rock pero no fue nada relevante…-

-Gracias por haberla acompañado-

-Bueno al ver que cumplí con mi deber, me retiro y espero que tengan una buena noche-

-Hasta luego- respondió tratando de ser cortes, después de todo la oficial no tenia la culpa de que su hija siempre tuviera ideas descabelladas

Mimi entro mordiéndose el labio a su casa, seguida por su padre, ahora ni un milagro la salvaría esta vez:

-(Estoy frita, estoy frita, estoy frita, estoy frita…)-

-Señorita espero que tengas una buena explicación de por que llegas toda mojada, con comida en el cabello y custodiada por una mujer policía- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala

-Papi imagínate… no podía faltar a ese concurso de Karaoke, el premio era una hora para comprar todo lo que yo quiera del centro comercial gratis- respondió sonriendo mientras intentaba parecer inocente

-¿Y que fue eso de la pelea?-

-Ya sabes, nada de gran importancia… uno tiene que resolver sus diferencias de algún modo ¿no? je je je- respondió mientras sonreía nerviosamente intentando relajar el ambiente

-Mimi que voy a hacer contigo…- dijo arrojando el periódico al suelo y masajeándose las sienes- ya me canse de tus locuras y aventuritas nocturnas… dime ¿en que cabeza entra la idea de bajar por la ventana del segundo piso con unas sabanas atadas?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

-Tu mamá me suplico que no trabajaras y acepte, fui a tu habitación y la encuentro totalmente vacía… así que ahora si voy a tomar medidas drásticas, te iras despidiendo de tu teléfono y notebook, además limpiaras toda la casa los días sábado, lavaras los platos, tu mesada se reducirá a un cuarto de lo que recibías y bajo ningún motivo tendrás tus "saliditas nocturnas"-

-¿Y el trabajo?- pregunto cabizbaja

-Le dije a tu mamá que no lo harías mas y se enfurecería si no lo cumplo, además si le cuento lo de esta noche de seguro termina teniendo un paro cardiaco… ahora a tu cuarto-

-Como digas- respondió subiendo las escaleras de mala gana mientras llevaba los brazos colgando

-Antes de que lo olvide…- dijo su padre deteniéndola- como sabes tu madre el viernes saldrá con unas amigas durante el fin de semana, así que quiero que invites a cenar a alguien-

-¿A quien?- pregunto sorprendida, su padre jamás sugería que invitar a alguien, aunque tampoco se negaba

-Quisiera conocer un poco más a tu amigo Yamato-

-¿M-mmmaaattt?- contesto abriendo los ojos como platos y sudando, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna

-Así es, desde que llegamos no he tenido el gusto de verlo y me intriga el hecho de que sea famoso por aquí… ¿tienes algún problemas?- dijo levantando una ceja

-No-no- balbuceo- pe-pero el es un chico muy ocupado con el tema de su banda y-y además esta semana comenzara con la grabación de su primer disco y todo eso-

-Es uno de tus mejores amigos así que no creo que se niegue a asistir, dile que lo espero el viernes a las ocho ¿estamos?-

-S-s-si-

-Ahora a tu cuarto que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, entro en pánico ¿Por qué su padre había decidido de la nada invitar a Matt a cenar? ¿Acaso sabia que él era su novio?. Trato de atar cabos pero no creía que sus amigos los habían delatado ¿y si había sido la madre de Sora?... pero eso ya no importaba a estas alturas, tendría que pensar la manera de evitar que su padre siguiera con la idea de esa cena, o Matt saldría de su casa en una caja de madera subida a una limusina negra.

* * *

Al día siguiente todas madrugaron para ir a ver al señor Fujiyama aunque ninguna fue de buen humor. Sora había sido castigada con horas extras en la florería y no recibiría su nueva raqueta sino hasta navidad, Kari con la ayuda de Tai había logrado salvarse del castigo pero luego de pensarlo decidió que evitaría a Tk hasta nuevo aviso y Jun, si bien era cierto siempre estaba en líos, era la primera vez que llegaba acompañada de un policía, así que sus padres resolvieron que ella debería limpiar la habitación de su "querido hermano" y lavaría toda la ropa de esté.

Luego de el discurso sobre las normas de convivencia y lo mal que habían actuado, cada una regreso a su salón, a excepción de Jun. Al entrar Mimi pensaría que estaría sola, debido a que todavía era muy temprano pero se equivoco:

-Buenos días Miyumi, por lo que veo decidiste madrugar- le dijo seguido de una risita

-H-hola- respondió algo nerviosa

-¿Por qué estas aquí adentro? Aun es muy temprano y haca un bonito día allá afuera-

-Estoy con un poco de sueño… anoche no dormí muy bien ¿Qué tal les fue con el director?-

-Nos regaño con el sermón mas largo que oí en mi vida y Kari y Airi tendrán que hacer también servicio comunitario el sábado con nosotras-

-Ahh… yo pensé que seria más estricto-

-Me gustan tus anteojos de sol… préstamelos-

La chica se negó a acceder, aunque luego de forcejear un poco, la castaña logro quitárselos y se dio con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo?- pregunto preocupada al tiempo que ella se volvía a colocar los anteojos, debido a que lo tenia color morado y casi no lo abría

-Na-nada, me golpearon con un balón en la clase de deporte pero ya me encuentro bien- mintió algo nerviosa

-Sabes que eso no es cierto y que puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Bueno… yo-

En ese momento, Haruko acompañada de Jun entro al salón, ambas traían una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar a Miyumi. Pasaron frente a ellas, Mimi las observo desafiante pero su amiga bajo la cabeza. Luego de que ambas tomaran asiento, la castaña noto que ambas estaban contentas.

-¿Fue Haruko verdad?- dijo

-En serio no te preocupes por mí… además ya paso-

-Estoy segura de que fue ella, ahora mismo me a oír esa…-

-No le hagas nada- respondió sujetándola del brazo para que se detuviera- ya bastantes problemas tienes como para empeorar la situación-

-No puedes dejarlo así… podrías haber perdido la vista o algo-

-De verdad Mimi, gracias pero prefiero dejarlo así… al fin de cuentas, me lo merecía por traidora, ya estamos a mano- respondió esbozo una sonrisa

-No te entiendo…-

-Yo… les prometí, el día en que Jun te tendió esa trampa, que no te diría la verdad y me advirtieron que si abría la boca me iría muy mal, por eso no debes hacerles nada… después de todo valió la pena por que lo que te hicieron fue una jugada sucia-

-Muchas gracias…- respondió abrazándola- ahora debo hablar con alguien, espérame aquí-

* * *

Kari, luego de la visita a la dirección, decidió que lo primero era hablar con Airi. Después de pensarlo muy bien, no le importaba si Tk quería estar con ella ya que si iba a ser feliz, ella también lo seria aunque por dentro estuviese desmoronándose:

-Kitamura ¿podría hablar contigo?- pregunto acercándose a un grupo de chicas donde se hallaba la susodicha. Airi les hizo un gesto con la mano a las demás, para que pudieran hablar a solas, luego miro con un gesto serio a Kari

-Comprendo que estés enojada conmigo, que soy una completa desconocida para ti, y se que lo de anoche no estuvo bien… solo vine a disculparme y a decirte que tienes el camino libre- concluyo marchándose

-¡Alto ahí! ¿a que te refieres con camino libre?- pregunto amarrándola del brazo

-Ya sabes… sobre lo que siente Tk por ti, yo… me hare a un lado y dejare que estés con él- dijo mientras sentía que una puñalada le atravesaba el pecho y lagrimas amenazaban con salir

Airi reacciono de la manera menos esperada por la castaña, comenzó a reírse hasta mas no poder mientras todos la observaban, a lo cual Kari la observo también extrañada

-¿De verdad… ajajaja… de verdad todo lo de anoche fue… ajajaja… por que sentiste celos de Tk?.... ajajajaja-

Dijo entrecortado ya que lloraba de la risa- yo pensé que era por la forma en que cante y querían eliminar a la competencia pero… nunca miraría a Tk con esos ojos- volvió a hablar pero esta vez con una dulce sonrisa- siempre fuimos como hermanos y yo además ya tengo a otra persona en mente-

-¿O sea que entre tu y él no hay nada?- pregunto insegura

-No… aunque admito que jamas había estado en una pelea tan emocionante, creo que comenzare a entrometerme en líos más seguido- luego río amistosamente

-Yo lo siento mucho, te juzgue mal y no hubo excusas para lo que hice y… y-

-Ya cálmate- dijo tomándola de los hombros- yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, además no deberías hablar conmigo sino con Tk, a él si le tendrás que explicar muchas cosas- respondió riendo- ahora ve antes de que suene el timbre… y una cosa mas, jamas dude así de él por que es la persona mas leal que yo conozco-

Kari la abrazo antes de irse, ella le correspondió y luego corrió por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Antes que nada perdon por no haber actualizado antes, se que es un capitulo muy corto pero lo que pasa es que estoy con un bloqueo mental.

Ademas estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para este año, tambien es un Mimato y tal vez para el otro mes este publicado el primer capitulo.

Les aseguro que en cuando pueda voy a subir el proximo cap. Volviendo al fic, Airi y Kari se amigaron, pero aun quedan peleas y situaciones por delante.

Dejen reviews por que eso es lo unico que me alegra.

Gracias a todos los lectores de este fic, en especial a_ "Sakura Tachikawa_", que siempre me esta recomendando sus fics y que espero que no aprenda de mis malos habitos de dejar los fics.

Se cuidan y no se enojen si lo hice esperar


End file.
